n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Genjutsu
Academy Bunshin No Jutsu (Clone Technique) Description: A jutsu that creates an illusionary clone of the user, in numbers of one or more. The clone disappears after being struck with an attack, and can deal no damage. This jutsu is one of the basics, and required to pass the shinobi academy. Fukushi no Jutsu (Double Vision Technique) Description: This is a simple genjutsu that causes the opponent to see doubles of everything. Ikamono Chishio (Fake blood) Description: This genjutsu can create fake blood and wounds on the user’s body to fool the enemy that he/she is wounded. The illusion is only visual; it cannot trick the sense of smell. Suiganmourou no Jutsu (Drunken Sight Technique) Description: A basic technique that makes the opponent see the world around him in a blur, as if drunk. Bouzenjishitsu no Jutsu (Stupification Technique) Description: The user locks eyes with the target and forces a hand seal. For as long as the two can keep looking at each other without being distracted or obstructed, both cannot move. When the user blinks, it's also over. Gennin Magen: Kokuni Arazu No Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique) Description: An illusion technique which disguises the surroundings as something else. For instance, you can make a classroom number that actually is room 201 appears as room 301... This will only work on targets no bigger than an adult man. Magen: Narakumi No Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Vision of Hell Technique) Description: A low level illusion skill, which makes the opponent envision a very traumatic scene. After being put in some form of trance by leaves, grass, flower petals, and dust flying in front of the eyes, the target creates this vision himself. The jutsu only forces the target to think about the worst event possible for them, and then capitalizes on that by showing it happen. Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu (Sly Fellow Mind Skill) Prerequisites: Magen: Kokuni Arazu no Jutsu Description: This technique was developed in order to slow down an enemy’s movement and confuse them while the user prepares an assault against them. It cannot be used in combat, therefore the user has to ensure that they are unseen by the enemy and hidden from their view. Then performing a series of seals, they create a powerful genjutsu that binds the selected targets to the area they are currently in. This means, every time the victims attempt to leave the area they will loop around and be straight back to the beginning. Senro Ue Fuku no Jutsu (Track Covering Technique) Description: This is a simple genjutsu that allows you to cover up foot prints in mud, snow, sand and grass. With each step the user takes they send a small burst of chakra to their feet. The chakra that is left on the ground where they stepped creates an illusion that makes it look like whatever element they were walking in hasn‘t been disturbed. The illusion lasts for three hours and then begins to diminish. Meisai no Jutsu (Camouflage Technique) Description: This skill allows the user to become transparent and slink into the confines of a natural resource. It takes a small amount of chakra to initiate but it can take quite a bit depending on how long you wish to stay camouflaged within the confines of the natural resource. Elaborating on natural resources, it must be something like a tree or the ground or a boulder that has not been created or shaped by mankind. Chuunin Tenjou Gyakumodori (Heaven and Earth Reversal) Description: This simple genjutsu is one that is used for testing the skill, logic and handling pressure abilities of many academy students and genin. When applied on an opponent or a test subject, they will feel as if they are upside down with their feet still on the ground but feeling as if the direction of “down” is the direction of the sky. This genjutsu puts much stress on the mind of an opponent, since there is a strong feeling (mainly because the user has suggested it into the opponent’s mind) that if heshe would move one of their legs, heshe will “fall” into the sky. This genjutsu is superb at testing which genin or academy student has the bravery of taking a calculated risk, and is most used by academy teachers, rather than in combat. There is a very easy way to defeat this genjutsu, hence its simplicity and the common use of it as a test: you only have to move one of your legs and the directions of up and down automatically right themselves. Genjutsu Kai (Release) Special: This skill is not available at character creation for Genin unless they are of the Genjutsu Specialist archetype. Description: A jutsu that destroys/cancels out an illusionary jutsu attempted on the user once it is recognized as an illusion. With very powerful shinobi, Kai may be performed without handseals. Atama Kusari No Jutsu (Chained Mind Technique) Description: This technique uses intricate hand movements and subtle chakra waves to render the target hypnotized and incapable of movement*. However, this effect will only last as long as the shinobi continues to perform the technique and the target can see the shinobi's hands. In other words, while performing this jutsu, you are helpless, but so is your target. (Similar to the Shadow Bind technique, but this genjutsu uses far less chakra). Ideally, this technique would be used as part of a team strategy. *If the target cannot see the shinobi's hands, the technique will not take hold. Ikamono Chikara no Chakra (Fake Chakra Power) Description: Another genjutsu that is meant to scare the opponent into surrendering or retreating. The shinobi makes it look like a glowing and sparkling chakra aura surrounds him/her, so that he/she is extremely powerful and dangerous. The color of the chakra is up to the user but it is often red, black or purple in order to make it look more evil and powerful. The enemy can see the chakra as well as feel its enormous (but fake) strength and presence. Suguni Ouda (Instant Strike) Description: For this technique the user must have eye contact with the target. A single hand seal is formed and the user vanishes with a loud bang. In an instant the user is standing in front of the target, a weapon (such as a kunai or katana) plunged into the opponent's body. The opponent feels a blast of pain and the shock of being stabbed, but then the illusion of the user vanishes, revealing it was merely genjutsu. This technique means to paralyze the target in temporary terror. Ataeru Kanjoo No Jutsu (Inflict Emotion Technique) Description: This is a fairly high level genjutsu where the shinobi temporarily changes the emotions of the target to his/her liking. The emotions imparted can be anything from ecstasy, despair, overconfidence, grief, etc. One would be advised against using this technique on teammates, however. After the effect has passed, the victim remembers the one who used the technique, and almost always with hostility. Nemuri (Sleep) Descripiton: A genjutsu technique where the ninja places their hand on their target's shoulder and forces them into a deep slumber. A useful technique when subterfuge is involved with a mission, but utterly useless in combat. Nise Shookanjoo No Jutsu (False Summons Technique) Description: This crafty technique has the user mimic the hand gestures used to perform a summon; however, nothing is actually summoned except for an incredibly lifelike illusion shaped to the caster's will. Since the only thing being created is a chakra projection and not flesh, this genjutsu can be used by lower level shinobi who would normally not have the skills to perform an actual summon. The catch is that the shinobi's genjutsu skills will determine the size and detail of the chakra projection. (A genin might be able to create a false summons of a tracking dog, while a jounin could create a false summons of Gamabunta himself). The illusion is extraordinarily lifelike, in fact is indistinguishable from the real McCoy (of course, not to the Byakugan or Sharingan); its movements are controlled directly by the shinobi. If attacked, the chakra projection will stay there, but any decent ninja would figure out it's an illusion and simply ignore it then. The best use of this technique would be for intimidation or as a bluff ("that punk kid shouldn't be able to summon THAT! He must be a genius!"). Note: Making an illusion of higher level summoning can only be done by jounin-ranked genjutsu specialists. Anyone else is limited to medium-sized summons at best (Orochimaru's snakes at the Forest of Death, for example) Koudo Tenjou Gyakumodori (Heaven and Earth Reversal, Advanced Version) Prerequisite: Tenjou Gyakumodori (Heaven and Earth Reversal) Description: This is the same genjutsu, but with a twist: When the subject of the jutsu eventually moves one of hisher feet, instead of directions returning to normal, heshe will start to “fall” towards the sky, while on the outside world they will simply become unconscious. The advanced version of the genjutsu isn’t used as a test as commonly as the simple version, mainly because at the wrong hands, the metaphorical fall may cause an actual coma, and at extreme and rare cases, death. Kitsunetsuki (Spiritual Possession) Prerequisites: Ikamono Chikara no Chakra (Fake Chakra Power) Description: An upgrade of the Fake Chakra Power illusionary technique. The chakra aura becomes bigger and more intensified. The user’s body starts to change into something evil, like a demon. The form is up to the user. He/she can grow longer sharper fingernails and teeth, change hair and eye and skin color, grow horns from anywhere on the body. Jounin Genmu no Henshuubyou (Visions of Paranoia) Description: This is an area effect that once the victim(s) have entered the area, for four posts they start to think that there are things watching them. The area effect makes it looks like there are shinobi in the trees or hiding. When seen through the corner of the eye they are there, yet upon moving the head to pinpoint the spies they seem to vanish. The technique stays even in a combat situation, and can be lethally distracting for the enemy. Naisenranki no Jutsu (Internal Spawn Technique) Description: Once that target is caught in the genjutsu (by seeing the user perform sealing) they begin to feel something moving inside of them. In a few moments slimy, blood covered tentacles come out of every orifice (mouth, nose, ears, eyes anything else in your imagination, wounds) in their body. It tastes like blood and many other bodily fluids (and makes strange squelching sounds). One of the effects is causing a gagging reflex. This gives the feeling of a helpless sort of weakening on the body. Nehan Shouja No Jutsu (Salvation Temple Technique) Description: A high level illusion skill which is capable of putting a large crowd of people into a deep sleep, using imaginary feathers and chakra. Note: Lasts for 4 posts Enmaku no Jutsu (Smokescreen Technique) Description: Forming the hands into a seal, the user fills up the area with an illusionary smokescreen, impossible to penetrate with the eyes or ears. Only the user is not affected, and can use this as a perfect escape plan, or even an attacking strategy. However, the smoke cannot be felt or smelled, which may cause the enemy to realize it is an illusionary smokescreen. Kouchi no Jutsu (Slow Down Skill) Prerequisites: Tenjou Gyakumodori (Heaven and Earth Reversal) Description: After performing the necessary hand seals the user may attack. However, to the victim it takes five seconds longer for the user to even do the attack. Essentially, the user has a five second delay advantage over the victim. As soon as the victim and the user make bodily contact this jutsu is dispelled. Gensou no Udai (World of Illusion) Description: A technique that is meant to find out vital information from people without using physical torture, mostly on prisoners and captives. It cannot be used during battle. The victim is put into a hypnotized half-sleep like state where he/she is balancing between being conscious and unconscious. While hypnotized, a person’s inhibition is greatly lowered, and they are much more likely to comply with the hypnotist’s demands. Some victims are able to resist the technique. It can take just a few minutes or several hours but sooner or later they will break, and tell their enemies anything they need to know. Only the user can communicate with the victim. The victim cannot see or hear any other enemies or allies. Once brought back, a victim does not remember anything what happened while he/she was under the influence of the genjutsu. Gotai Habamu no Jutsu (Body Stop Technique) Prerequisite: Suguni Ouda (Instant Strike) Description: The first primitive version of Leaf’s Kishibari no Jutsu. After forming the proper seals, the user seems to swirl and vanish into thin air. Instead of using a tree to trap the victim, it seems as though the user has appeared behind the enemy like a solid ghost, gripping the back of his neck with one arm. The victim feels a sense of paralysis settle over his body, and the user is free to do to his captive what he wants. The technique lasts two posts: in the first, the user disappears (and the victim can still move), in the second the user re-appears and paralysis takes hold, but it wears off after that one post of being unable to move. Base Duration: 2 posts Hyoukai Nikutai no Jutsu (Melting Flesh Skill) Description: Upon watching the user form the necessary hand seals, the victim will see many chains suddenly surround and bind him to the ground, upright. Slowly, he will feel the flesh on his bones melt and drip to the floor, all over, on his limbs and torso and face. There is a great deal of illusionary pain involved, of course… Even after the effects are over, the victim feels compelled to pat himself, just to make sure he isn’t really melting. Kage/Sannin Chishio Kayumi no Jutsu (Blood Itch Technique) Prerequisite: Naisenranki no Jutsu (Internal Spawn) Description: This requires eye contact with the enemy. Immediately after, the victim feels an incredible itching all over his body, and invariably, he will begin to scratch. Yet, the scratching both alleviates and heightens the itching sensation. The victim scratches harder, reddening his skin, and then harder still, eventually tearing some of his clothing and right into his own flesh. Still, the itching doesn’t stop—it seems to be taunting him right from his very core. The technique ends by itself after three posts; by then the victim will have scratched himself into quite the quivering, bloody mess. More than one shinobi to fall under this genjutsu has clawed himself right down to the bone. Base Duration: 1 Post Tataki Nouzui (Mince Meat Brain) Description: This requires the user to make physical contact with the head region of the intended victim, even if it is just a tap on the back of the head. After, the enemy will feel the urge to sneeze, and will do so… but wait! What is that on his hands and the ground? To the victim, he will see a tiny puddle of slimy, slightly translucent fluid with little bits of pale-pink, squishy meat, and he realizes to his horror that he’s just sneezed out a bit of his brain. Shocked, the genjutsu induces the victim to sneeze yet again, expelling more of his brain through his nose and mouth. The more panicked he becomes, the more he sneezes. Though there is little pain involved, being exposed to this genjutsu for too long may reduce the victim to an incoherent babbling mess, so convinced is he that he’s sneezed half his brains out. Proper counseling might help, if such is the case. Jissei Muma no Jutsu (True Nightmare Technique) Prerequisite: Nemuri (Sleep) Description: This technique requires physical contact with the victim before it can take hold, and even then, it will only show itself after the victim has fallen asleep, whether by force of jutsu or naturally. In this nightmare, he dreams of being attacked and shredded by wild beasts, monsters, demons, perhaps all three, and amazingly, he can feel the pain from his injuries but will not wake up. The screams from this sleeping torture are chilling to hear. After waking up, he may be afraid to sleep for several weeks. Seibai no Shinigami (Death God’s Judgement) Special: Admin approval Description: A technique that can literally scare an opponent to death. First everything becomes black around the victim and he/she can only see his/her own body. Suddenly a large spirit emerges in front of him/her… the Death God himself! The sight of the God of Death paralyzes most victims in fear. The Death God moves his clawed arm into the chest of the victim without causing any physical wounds and starts to slowly pull out the victim’s soul. The victim does not feel any physical pain, but still screams as the very essence of life leaves him/her and then has to watch as the Death God devours the soul. The technique can leave psychological damage on the victim and can only be restored by a skilled jounin healer.